Saccadic or rapid movements shift the direction of gaze from one part of the visual field to another, but most of normal vision occurs during the period of visual fixation between these saccades. Stimulation of the rostral pole also lengthened the interval between a series of saccades that result from stimulation of the posterior SC. Both results are consistent with the hypothesis that the fixation cells in the rostral SC regulate the generation of saccades. As we move through the environment, we generate a full-field visual motion--a pattern of optic flow. We have previously studied cells in the cerebral cortex of monkey that appear to be selective for such flow. This year we began experiments to test the extent to which monkeys respond to this visual flow stimuli. When the monkey stood on a platform increased reliance on flow. These experiments demonstrate the sensitivity of the monkey to flow stimuli and open the way to testing the effect of removal of the flow sensitive cortical neurons on the use of optic flow stimuli.